


neon lights surrounding me

by centaurora



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, created a whole new relationship tag and everything for it, i just love this dynamic so much since i saw them tweet at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: George isn’t gay, but he’s pressed up against Lewis in this crowded club like he’s never known personal space.
Relationships: George Andrew/Lewis Buchan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	neon lights surrounding me

**Author's Note:**

> centaurora returns with more boys kissing after being inspired by something minimal (link here: https://i.imgur.com/k9lVA17.jpg)
> 
> this was driven solely by sugarcrash! by elyotto which is also where the title is from 
> 
> pls let me know what you think about this pairing i kind of like it

George isn’t gay, but he’s pressed up against Lewis in this crowded club like he’s never known personal space. The swirling lights match the fireworks in his brain as Lewis’ hand cradles his jaw. 

His hand is so big against George’s cheek and George can’t help but lean further into it. He doesn’t remember how he got here, but he’s stuck to this spot. The floor is sticky with spilt beer and the vinyl covering of the booth next to them creaks and George wants to stay here forever. 

The neon of the dancefloor reflects in Lewis’ eyes and George is enraptured. He knows they’re both drunk, double vodka Cokes weighing heavily. George hates vodka Cokes, thinks they’re overhyped, but Lewis presses the glass into his hand and he’s not one to turn down a free drink. 

“What’s on your mind?” Lewis whispers, barely audible over the sound of the music. 

“Absolutely nothing,” George replies and means it. His head is buzzing with the pleasant emptiness he only seems to find when he’s tipsy and everything feels good. 

Lewis still hasn’t moved his hand, warmth seeping onto George’s already flushed skin. It’s always too warm even when he’s in a t-shirt. He doesn’t understand how Lewis can bear to wear his mint button-down and not melt. 

Not that he’s exactly complaining seeing how the fabric frames his broad shoulders. He’s not thinking about Lewis like that. Shit. He needs another drink. 

Where’s Alex? The little goblin had fucked off with Fraser half an hour ago and now George has to deal with the fact that all he can think about is kissing Lewis. 

Lewis! _Alex’s Lewis_. Well, not that Alex has him exactly. It doesn’t stop the guilt from creeping into his stomach, bleeding through the haze fogging his mind. 

“Seems that’s not true anymore, darling,” Lewis quips as he tilts George’s face up to meet his gaze. George has to ignore the heat pooling as he drains the remainder of his drink to stall for time. 

“Alex?” George offers weakly, his name coming out more like a question. 

“I finally get the pretty boy to myself and I have to compete for his attention?” Lewis pouts, snagging George’s empty glass from him. 

George has never been called pretty before. At least not by someone he wants to hear it from. 

He’s not unused to tall, broad-shouldered men cornering him in dimly lit bars. James says it’s the vibe he gives off, but he genuinely hasn’t understood until now. 

He definitely gets it now that Lewis is two inches from his face and George wants to bridge the gap. 

“Oh, think you got the wrong guy,” George is flustered now. Lewis is too good at getting the upper hand and George wants to let him keep it. 

“No, Georgie, I definitely have the right one,” Lewis grins with all the overconfidence of a man who knows what he wants. 

Confidence on Lewis is unbearably attractive and George has finally come to terms that he finds Lewis as fit as the women he saw walking by them earlier, all long legs and short skirts. 

“I’m gonna do something,” George mumbles and before Lewis has the chance to reply, they’re kissing. 

It’s surprisingly similar to kissing girls and he’s not really sure why he expected it to be monumentally different. 

His heart feels like it’s beating to the tempo of the song and everything is fine. It’s not the earth-shattering moment he thought like the minute he realized he was into men the world would fall in on itself. 

Instead, he’s getting to kiss someone he finds attractive and it’s fucking nice to be wanted again. Even if it’s his best mate’s fake Internet boyfriend who has his hands on his waist. 

The song fades into the next and they break apart for air. George knows he must look dazed, feeling a little unsteady on his feet. 

“You’re good at that,” Lewis’ cockiness is unwavering and George wants to hate him for it. He doesn’t. 

“Did you expect me to be shit or something?” George shoots back, miffed. 

“For someone always talking about women, just seen a suspicious lack of girlfriends, mate,” Lewis laughs as George tries to punch him in the arm. 

“Fuck off, Lewis, you’re lucky I even kissed you,” George grumbles as Lewis continues to laugh. 

“Buy the next round and I promise never to tell anyone you kissed the annoying Scottish prick who used to edit for you,” Lewis sloppily crosses his heart and George rolls his eyes. 

“Deal.” 

(Lewis breaks that promise months later when he tweets about it. George never forgives him for it.) 


End file.
